How is it so?
by dobrodar
Summary: He loves her a lot, but she has a boyfriends. She doesn't want to listen to him. She admires only one person. There is no opportunity to change anything. But he wants to know more about her and the other boy. So he started to search information...


Chapter I

D. saw a girl and loved her at once. She looked like a sun. She was so called sun girl. He wanted to meet her. After thinking a little he sent her a friend request. But she denied it. He sent it again. He was very upset…. "She doesn't want to talk to me", he thought. But she accepted him at this time. "Maybe she likes me…" The talk started. She said some words and his heart flied high in the sky. Now he knows her name. Her name is O. Now he knows about her some cute things. It was easy to talk to her. She existed to make people to laugh. Her sparking eyes looked from all the pictures. Her soft lips were so sweet and mild that he couldn't think about anything. He thought only about her. Her face, her words, her pictures. He wanted to tell her about his love, he didn't have patience any more. And then he was killed by the news. She had a boyfriend. She had relationship… And she asked him not to be sweet to her because she loves the other man. That other man was S.

Chapter II

Wife. Sick woman. Love.

So O. didn't love D. She loved S. But any woman appeared. That woman said she was S.'s wife. She was cruel to O. She wanted O. to die.

D. couldn't stand it. O. must be happy. His sun girl couldn't live in danger. The only thing he had to do was to find that woman. If she is was a wife of the other man she must be somewhere near. It was not so difficult to find her. D. wanted to talk to that woman and he realized his wish. Her name was H. Only two days of talking and D. could know something interesting. It was hard to understand her, different languages made some difficulties. But he did it.

He: "Do you know this person?" That woman: "Yes." He: "Why did you threaten her?" That woman: "I don't." He: "I know you do it. It is seriously. And I want to know why you want to hurt that girl." That woman: "Who are you?" He: "I am her friend. It is very important for me to know your aims."

So he knew that one person claimed she was a wife of S. She lived in his country and waited for an opportunity to visit him. She was very upset because a long distance divided her and her husband. She didn't want threaten that young girl. She just wanted to say that one girl died. She was from the country where S. studied. They chose that woman because she wrote S. And they decided to make her to do a visa for S. It was easy. S. was so cute when he talked over the skype. And he used all of his charm to make that woman to fall in love with him. He promised to be with her. And that silly woman simple believed. How could she be so stupid... In some month she made him invitation. But S. didn't plan to marry any woman. He couldn't marry other woman because he had a wife. His aim was to leave his country, to make their future. When he came to the other country he said that silly girl he is a free man and she couldn't wait from him anything. He wanted to live as he wants. He wanted the only thing from her HELP and he got it. And that stupid girl died. She made suicide.

Only at that time H. became scared. She couldn't even imagine that it happened… So knowing the abilities of his husband to make girls to love him she was afraid. She decided to talk to the next girl in the life of her husband.

He: "I think you are jealous of him…" That woman: "No, I am not. You are wrong. I know my husband well." He: "What do you want to say?" That woman: "He loves me… No one other girl could take my place in his heart. And one thing I am sure. For our men SEX stands on the first place, then MONEY go, after RELIGION goes, then MOM AND FAMILY stand and the WOMEN follow after all. And there is nothing if my S. founds new and new girls. He is adult man and he needs SEX… He is far from me… He can do it I know it."

Chapter III

It was easy. One hour of flying and he was at the place. To know if that person exist it was enough to visit all the universities of the city which accept strangers for studying. He found S. Nothing is impossible. It was enough to ask who invited S. to study there. To get visa without help of other person is impossible in this country. So there was someone who helped him. They showed HER address. But they said they didn't know if SHE is alive. …

D. didn't know why HER mother let him come in. He didn't know what to tell her. She looked at him with her light eyes "What do you want?" He: "I want to talk a little…" She: "About what?" He paused… What must he tell that grey-haired woman? … "A girl whom I love… loves that person who was guilty in your daughter's death…" It was enough for her. She opened a door.

HER mother told slowly. "SHE wanted only one thing TO LOVE. Maybe it's her fault. But she had no luck."

Chapter IV

She started to tell her sad story: "My daughter met a boy over the Internet. He was from other country. He was S. SHE talked to him every day, and every night and he phoned her. SHE told me how sweet he was. SHE whispered me sweet words which he said to her. I was happy to know that he said HER about his hot love every day. He said HER "I LOVE YOU. I WANT YOU TO SLEEP IN MY HANDS. MY HEART. MY LOVE. MY STAR IN THE SKY. MY SWEET WOMAN". I thought it was good and didn't disturb HER. My daughter is very… was very beautiful and smart. SHE was worthy of love. SHE was born for a happy life. SHE told her new boy-friend that SHE loves him. I could hear it. He said the same to HER. That was great! He was very sad because of far distance that divides them. He had no patience to touch HER. He dreamt to take HER on the hands. But soon he said that he failed his exams at the university. He didn't know what to do next and SHE said that he could study at our country. He agreed. My daughter is… was ripsnorter. SHE made his visa in three days. SHE didn't think about difficulties. If any problems appeared SHE solved at any case. It didn't matter for HER if sometimes SHE solved them with money. SHE sent him his papers… And he disappeared. He wasn't online. Tears came into HER life. SHE was waiting for him till 1 or 2 in the night and then SHE switched off skype. And SHE noticed that he was online only when SHE was off. It seemed to HER that he started to hide from HER. Then he said HER that his family has no money for the ticket. But we had no money either. SHE had to pay for his studying at the university… And for living here… and… and…

He came soon. I could see him several times. SHE was happy. I didn't see the happiest woman in the world. He came to us and she prepared everything to his visit. SHE spent a lot of time in the kitchen, I couldn't recognize HER. It is normal that they wanted to stay alone, without me. I gave them that opportunity and went to my friends. It lasted one month. And then… Then he said that he must think about his future and that he had a family in his country. He changed his mind about HER. "Every person changes", he said, "it is normal. There are lots of beautiful girls with whom I could spend time here and I don't want to marry you," he said. My daughter couldn't understand how was it so? Didn't he come to marry HER? Didn't he love HER? Maybe person could be changed but love. It couldn't go away if it was true love. I think he used my daughter only to get the visa.

SHE started to cry anew. HER life was only tears, lots of tears.

SHE knew that he found a new girl. He came to HER and said HER about it. He said that his new girl-friend was better than my daughter. Maybe that girl was better, I don't know. But I know that he is a very cruel man. Or maybe he was so cruel only to my daughter. Then I want to know why, what else my poor girl had to do for him.

Later he came to my daughter several times and asked her for money… She has… had got a kind heart. And she always gave him a half of her salary. She left the other half for me because from that time she stopped to live. She didn't hear anything, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat. SHE waited for his phone call. Sometimes SHE sat with a phone in the hand and looking at a screen of it. SHE tried to talk to him, but he laughed at HER. He said he was free. Everything is correct and he is free… but I think he is liar and betrayal. He made life of my daughter intolerable. He found the other girl in one month. How is it so?

HER mother left a room. D. had a look at a funeral photo which stood on the bookshelf. A beauty woman looked from it with HER big sad eyes into his heart. There were no words how D. was sorry for HER! Poor woman! SHE gave that man everything SHE had: HER youth, HER heart, HER love, HER body, HER money… HER life. Only one thing disturbed D. if S. remembered HER.

One terrible thought cut the D.'s brain. There is another girl who is ready to give that man her YOUTH, her HEART, her LOVE, her BODY, her MONEY… her LIFE. Only one thing disturbed D. if S. needed it or he would change his mind again. D. knew who was ready to die for S.

HER mother brought a copybook. It was HER diary. The last records were "He came again. He asked money. He said it is difficult to live here because he is a stranger. I gave him. I hope he will change his point of view. Maybe he could love me…" And later "They saw him in a night club. He was with a fat girl there. I do not have any patience any more. Only death can make me free from this pain."

"My daughter was very nervous in that evening. He came again. I knew he asked money. He said that he hesitated to ask HER but he is so poor and his family couldn't send money for him. She asked him why he is so cruel to HER. And he said that it is very good to help poor people. God said rich people to help the poor ones. She gave him HER salary. And he went away at once. He even didn't say THANK YOU.

When he closed the door my daughter shouted: GOD, FOR WHAT? WHAT DID I DO? WHICH SIN DID I MAKE?

In one hour HER friend called HER. Now I know what she said. But then I didn't know that she said my daughter that he was in the night club with other girl.

After that phone call my daughter lay on the bed. SHE looked up. SHE stared at the ceiling. I sat near HER. What did I have to do? I kept silence.

"Mom, I want oranges," said SHE. "Go shopping, please." It was rather late. But I was ready to do everything for my dear girl. I went to the supermarket…

…When I returned, police and ambulance cars were here. SHE was dead… SHE simple made it… She went to the balcony and fall off it… My beautiful girl made her last decision. SHE was the most beautiful girl in the world. And if he did it with HER… then he is a bastard.

And S. was entertaining at that moment… I think that later he knew about this grief but his philosophy was simple EVERYBODY WILL DIE ONE DAY. Maybe he was pity that he lost the source of money. I don't know, my boy, why you have come to me. You said other girl loves him. Maybe it is good. I don't know. But if you have an opportunity tell that girl that every day I pray God not to forget about that bad action which S. made to my daughter. Tell her that I pray God to punish him every minute. And I believe that God hears me. I am not an evil woman. I just want justice. Nobody could do this, only God.

D. opened HER diary once again and at the last page read the record "My Mom, sorry your daughter. It would be better so. Don't cry, please. I wanted only one thing A LITTLE OF LOVE. My heart is for love, to hate is impossible for me. So I go away."

It seemed to D. that HER mother was glad to talk to anybody about her grief. He drank tea and thought, thought, thought. At that moment he had lots to do. So soon he went away. The door closed a lonely grey-haired woman, who had nobody any more in this world.

Chapter V

He was so upset that he couldn't talk to his sun girl with a lovely smile. And he had a crazy idea. He went to such a POPULAR IN THIS STORY NIGHT CLUB.

D. recognized him at once. He was not alone. He was with a fat girl. D. didn't know if that girl was the same or the other. It didn't matter for him. He only could think that God helped him. So unexpected he knew the other truth about S. He saw it with his own eyes. The loud club music didn't allow listen to what S. said to his companion. But suddenly music became low (thanks God again, I want to say that D. doesn't believe in any God). MY HEART IS CRYING. I HAVE NO PATIENCE. D. heard only those two phrases, but for him everything was clear. He looked at that man like as he was a spider.

Spiders weave their webs and don't think whom they will catch with it. Maybe it will be an ugly fly. And maybe it will be a beautiful butterfly. Spiders need to eat. Spiders need to live. Spiders have their own future. Spiders mustn't think who dies at that moment when they eat. EVERYBODY WILL DIE ONE DAY.

D. went to his hotel. He didn't know what to do. How to save his sun girl? He couldn't understand what wanted that man from his young lovely girl. If S. has got a wife, if S. has got a girl for have a fun why does S. need his young and innocent sun girl?

Chapter VI

His mission came to the end. He was worried much more than ever before. What did he have to do? He knew everything but there was no hope that his sun girl would believe him. She had no trust for him. She trusted only one person. And that person was S. His sun girl loved the other man. And it didn't matter that she didn't know anything about him.

D. tried to tell something about her love before. But she became angry with him and ordered not to talk to her about S. because she loved him.

D. didn't know what to do. He loved O. and didn't want her to suffer. He was sure one day S. would do something and the heart of O. would cry. D. didn't know if he could tell her about his journey. He made this travelling to be sure that he was right. That S. belonged to category of people who makes everything for his own benefit. And everybody had to make everything for him and his benefit.

Nobody could help D. He had to make his decision. The problem was to tell O. all truth about his S. or keep silence. At any case he lost his sun girl. Anguish oppressed his heart. He could tell her everything and make her angry forever. And he could simple disappear from her life. P-E-O-P-L-E! H-E-L-P!


End file.
